


Sweet home

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Bunny/Human Hybrids, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Jackson Tucker/Matt Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

the bunny-human hybrid groaned softly, gently stirring around bed in hopes of not waking up his mate - which was unsuccessful. 

"jackson?" the other hybrid murmured, turning around on his side and staring at his boyfriend. "are you okay, honey?" jackson whined softly in pain and matt folded his ears, rolling over to turn on the nightlight then returned to his previous position. 

"what's wrong, jackson? use your words, darling.." matt frowned, stroking jackson's soft fur.

"pregnancy p-pains.." jackson whimpered. 

matt moved his hand from jackson's fur down to his belly, which was already beginning to bulge out from the successful breeding.

"aw, babies, are you giving daddy a hard time already?" matt gently rubbed jackson's tummy in a circular motion. jackson smiled, nuzzling his head into matt's neck. 

"my sweet angels, i can't wait until I can finally meet you.." matt softly whispered. after a few more belly rubs, jackson was soon asleep once again. matt chuckled softly, kissing his mate's belly then moving his head up to jackson's face, giving him a soft peck on the lips. he rolled over and turned the lights off then faced his lover once again, wrapping his arms around the bunny and closed his eyes to get more rest.


	2. Chapter 2

the couple laid on the couch together, letting whatever show the bunny-human hybrid left on play as background noise. matt placed his hand onto jackson's belly, smiling whenever he felt one of the babies kick against the said hand.

"you're such a great daddy, jackson, i can't wait for our litter." matt said softly, placing a kiss against the bare skin of jackson's belly. jackson chuckled and gently pushed matt's head down onto his stomach, the older one was confused but yet complied, laying his head against the flesh and feeling the babies kick against his cheek.

jackson began to scritch at matt's head, causing the cat hybrid to purr. jackson giggled softly when he felt the kicks more frequently. "i think the babies like your purring."

matt murmured something, nuzzling his face against jackson's belly as the bunny pet matt more, purring intensely until the bunny stop, causing Matt to let out a whimper from the lack of contact. 

"can we cuddle, babe?"

matt hummed as he lifted up his head, kissing jackson then got up from the couch, lifting jackson up from the couch and carrying him to the bedroom.


End file.
